


Конкурент

by Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: Внеконкурс [7]
Category: Supernatural: The Animation, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм просто хотел отдохнуть на каникулах, а не встревать в очередное дело.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Конкурент

**Author's Note:**

> Стэнфорд – относительно событий «Сверхъестественного», и пост-муви – относительно «Бэтмена».  
> Примечания в конце текста: спойлер

С начала учёбы в Стэнфорде Сэм несколько раз сталкивался с этим парнем. В основном, где-то на территории кампуса, но никогда — в стенах университета. Один раз застал в библиотеке, с ним был другой. Другого Сэм знал — Тим Дрейк с факультета бизнеса, говорили, что он просто гениален во всех науках сразу. Но тот, что находился в библиотеке с ним…

Высокий, широкоплечий, поджарый, с чёрными, как смоль, волосами и кривой улыбкой, создавал впечатление очень опасного человека.

Позже Сэм навёл справки — выяснилось, что это то ли друг, то ли парень Дрейка. Звать Джейсоном, на два года старше Дрейка, в Стэнфорде не учился, но часто сюда заезжал. По каким-то «семейным делам». Что за дела — никто не знал.

Джейсон этот оказался парнем наглым, слегка хамоватым и совершенно безбашенным. Как-то даже подрался с Биллом — капитаном футбольной команды, который хоть и был на дюйм ниже Джейсона, но весил гораздо больше.

Сэм видел эту драку — и просто обалдел от скорости движений и жестокости ударов Джейсона. Вот только из-за чего случился весь сыр-бор так и не узнал.

Билл, кстати, после той драки две недели пролежал лёжкой.

Но дело было даже не в этом.

Чем-то этот Джейсон будоражил Сэма, вызывая странные ассоциации. Возможно, его характер казался слишком знакомым или, может быть, поведение в целом. Или всё-таки зацепил голос.

Так или иначе, а при каждой случайной встрече накрывало Сэма дикой тоской, от которой не спрячешься и не сбежишь. Вспоминался отец, вспоминался Дин. Одним словом, всё то, что Сэм постарался забыть.

***

На каникулах все разъехались кто куда, и Сэм остался предоставлен сам себе. Он решил немного сменить обстановку — и снял комнату в домике на берегу Койот-Крик. Рекламный буклет обещал неплохой клёв и настоящую глушь в дали от цивилизации. Правда, цивилизация начиналась буквально за узкой полоской леса за соседским забором, но это не имело значения.

Хозяйка, миссис Дамитру, оказалась приветливой пожилой женщиной. Сэм даже починил ей пару покосившихся от времени стульев, и за это она кормила его яблочными пирогами.

Первые два дня прошли спокойно и мирно — Сэму нравился вконец одичавший сад, кислые, неспелые яблоки, которые можно было рвать без зазрения совести, и особенно пришлась по душе тихая бухта прямо за домом. Издалека вода в ней виделась зелёной, но на самом деле была кристально прозрачной.

Всё бы хорошо, вот только уже на третий день Сэм понял, что в округе не всё чисто.

Буквально через дорогу от дома обнаружилось кладбище с нехорошей репутацией.

***

Перед тем как лечь спать, миссис Дамитру всегда обходила дом, проверяла, закрыты ли двери и окна. При этом держала в руках церковную свечку.

Сэм не понимал, что происходит. И на третий вечер, сидя на кухне за столом, спросил:

— Миссис Дамитру, а если не секрет, зачем вы это делаете? Простите мне моё любопытство, но… Не сердитесь, просто я удивлен вашими нетипичными православными ритуалами.

Она улыбнулась тогда — маленькая, сухонькая, с грустными карими глазами — и, сев рядом и задув свечу, сказала:

— Ходят они, понимаешь?

— Кто ходит?

— Покойники. Лет пять назад мальчика нашли на дороге — случайно сбило машиной ночью. Ехали, поздно было, а он на дорогу-то и вышел в темноте.

— И что случилось? Он умер?

— Он уже был мёртвым.

— Это как? Я не совсем понимаю.

— Да очень просто — его уже давно как похоронили, соседи говорили.

— Ого… — Сэм нахмурился, даже есть перестал, тарелку с супом в сторону отодвинул.

— В общем, те, кто в той машине ехали, подобрали его, привезли в больницу, — хозяйка тяжело вздохнула. — Там выяснилось, что он из могилы-то и вылез. Весь изломанный какой-то, едва живой, одежда в земле, пальцы содраны в кровь… Ну, сам понимаешь. Соседка моя в офисе этого кладбища менеджером работает. Так она говорила, что не только у них покойники-то оживали. Ещё в паре мест такое случалось.

— Жуть…

***

Миссис Дамитру не казалась похожей на выжившую из ума старуху. Просто в Румынии, откуда она была родом, к покойникам всегда настороженно относились.

Сэм решил проверить, так, на всякий случай. Всё-таки ему здесь ещё неделю жить.

Для начала заглянул в офис, побеседовал с секретаршей, нашёл упомянутую соседку. Поговорил и с ней, уточнил.

Потом проверил в интернете шесть других кладбищ, о которых она рассказала. И она оказалась права. Пять лет назад в одну и ту же ночь на шести кладбищах, находящихся в разных штатах, поднялись из могил покойники.

Сэм установил, что стало с тем сбитым мальчиком — его похоронили как Джона Доу: тело нашли после пожара. Дело явно было тёмное, но, возможно, он просто задохнулся от дыма. Опознать не удалось — никто не искал шестнадцатилетнего подростка с похожими приметами. Внезапное воскрешение произошло примерно через полгода после погребения — то же время прошло и в других случаях. После того, как его удалось вылечить, никто за ним не пришёл. Он исчез сам.

Сэм навестил местный полицейский участок и узнал, что этого Джона Доу иногда видели на улицах городка, ходил он фактически как зомби — движения механические, взгляд пустой… Пытались отловить — удирал с феноменальной скоростью.

Затем выяснилось, что его забрала какая-то семья из Ливермора. Что эта семья делала во Фремонте — уже другой вопрос.

Сэм зашёл в тупик.

Он решил навестить потревоженную могилу. Ночью кладбище выглядело таким же мирным, как и днём. Никаких пугающих звуков, тихо, спокойно, и абсолютно… пусто.

Нужное надгробие ютилось у самой ограды, и Сэм, посветив фонариком на небольшую, врытую в землю плиту, прочёл «Джон Доу, ?-1999, покойся с миром, несчастное дитя».

Дитя явно не хотело мира.

Интересно, почему надгробие не убрали? Если парень теперь… жив.

Вернувшись в дом, Сэм ещё раз проверил в сети все местные новости за прошедший год. Нападений на людей зарегистрировано не было. Ну, необычных нападений.

Пара ограблений, один пожар. Ничего особенного. Вот только почему-то покойники ходят. Закончив с прессой, Сэм задумался. Пожалуй, не помешало бы сходить ещё кое-куда.

***

Церковь Святого Джозефа располагалась всего в десяти минутах ходьбы от кладбища, и Сэм надеялся, что сможет что-нибудь там прояснить. Он уже приближался к зданию, когда увидел спускающегося по ступенькам Джейсона. Того самого Джейсона.

Парень хмурился, на ходу доставал сигарету из пачки и едва не столкнулся с Сэмом.

— Смотри, куда прёшь, — грубо рыкнул он и поспешил к припаркованному неподалёку мотоциклу.

Сэм возмутился такой наглостью.

***

Поход в церковь дал странный результат — местный пастор поведал Сэму, что не он один интересуется встающими из могил. И показал в окно на отъезжающего на мотоцикле Джейсона.

Вспомнилась фраза о неких «семейных делах», которые тот решал с Дрейком.

Ассоциации пошли куда-то влево, и Сэм тяжело вздохнул. Ну почему этот парень вечно напоминает о Дине? Даже голос… похож.

Хотя в остальном — ну ничего общего.

Кроме цвета глаз.

Ага.

Это Сэм сегодня успел разглядеть.

***

Миссис Дамитру опять обходила дом со свечой, закрывала на ночь окна и двери, шепча молитвы.

А Сэм смотрел в тёмное окно и думал, что если этот парень охотник — значит, и сам справится. Незачем встревать в чужое расследование, особенно если всё равно не собираешься ничего делать.

Впрочем… может быть, есть тогда смысл познакомиться поближе с Дрейком? Всё-таки учатся вместе. Ну и раз уж Дрейк и Джейсон охотники. Втроём проще будет решить эту загадку.

***

Тим Дрейк сидел в гостиничном номере, оккупировав весь диван — вокруг него громоздилась аппаратура, со спинки дивана свисали провода, похожие на спутанные лианы или клубок змей.

Поверхность журнального столика едва виднелась под листами бумаги, во многих местах украшенными отпечатками от кружек кофе. На самом краю притулилась тарелка с мармеладными мишками.

Тим был погружён в работу, когда у самого уха прозвучало:

— Земля вызывает Дрейка!

Тим вздрогнул и с недоумением посмотрел на присевшего на подлокотник Джейсона. Моргнул.

Джейсон пах дождём, свежей землёй, порохом и — вот совершенно не сочетаемо — булочками с корицей. И держал в руках большую кружку с кофе.

— Джейсон? — Тим поёжился, ему становилось неуютно, когда его сводный брат откалывал номера с бесшумным появлением. — Ты что-то узнал?

— Ага. Был на кладбище, слегка поковырялся в местных могилах, — Джейсон, прикрыв глаза, с удовольствием отпил кофе. — Если подумать, то, скорее всего, эксперимент Ра’са по моему воскрешению с использованием Ямы Лазаря что-то затронул в мироздании. Иного объяснения я просто не вижу. Сам посуди: пять лет назад в день, когда меня принудительно вернули с того света, из могил по всему миру повылезала толпа покойничков. Общее состояние у этих красавцев очень походило на тогдашнее моё: тушка двигается, сознания нет. Возникает вопрос: почему воскресило именно их и с какой стати.

Тим задумчиво пожевал губу, а потом развернул экраном к Джейсону свой ноутбук:

— У меня получилась вот такая статистика. Если исходить из той информации, что нам удалось найти, всех этих ребят жестоко убили. И я подозреваю, что Яма стала чем-то вроде портала между разрывами в разных реальностях. Как будто кто-то пытался восстановить справедливость.

— Кстати, о справедливости, — вдруг спохватился Джейсон. Подтянул ноутбук к себе поближе и воткнул в его разъём флешку. — Над этим делом работаем не мы одни. Глянь на нашего конкурента.

Тим прищурился. Послужной список у «конкурента» и правда впечатлял. Частые переезды с семьёй из штата в штат, смена учебных заведений, проблемы с социальными службами.

Почти как у них с Джейсоном. С той лишь разницей, что они почти не переезжали, их приёмный отец жил в Нью-Йорке с самого своего рождения. Но в общем и целом биография выглядела знакомо.

— Я его знаю, — заявил Тим. — Мы учимся в одном универе.

— Значит, познакомишь, — решительно заявил Джейсон. — Парень неглупый, а лишние мозги нам не помешают.

— Хочешь объединить усилия?

— Да, одним тут не справиться. Если это портал — его надо закрывать и как можно скорее. Пока не случился какой-нибудь зомби-апокалипсис.

Тим сморщил нос и улёгся на колено Джейсону:

— Вряд ли нам подобное грозит — ты ведь не зомби. Вполне себе живой и тёплый. Но ты прав — бесконтрольное шастанье с того света на этот ни к чему хорошему не приведёт. — Потом немного помолчав, продолжил: — Брюс не будет от этого в восторге.

— Как будто его кто-то спрашивает, — Джейсон фыркнул.

У него с приёмным отцом всегда возникали трудности во взаимопонимании. Доходило едва ли не до драк. Тим вздохнул, он, в отличие от Джейсона, с Брюсом ладил.

Он смотрел на отсканированные фотографии из полицейского досье и думал, что, скорее всего, их совместная работа принесёт не только пользу, но и кучу проблем.

Охотники всегда с подозрением шли на контакт.

Но Джейсона это не волновало, он уже прикидывал, как затащит в их дело Сэма Винчестера и какую выгоду им это даст. Несмотря на трудности с социализацией, парень был очень умный, если надо — компанейский, а если судить по слишком частым переездам и нормальному физическому здоровью, ещё и опытный в делах по решению сверхъестественных проблем.

— Я позвоню мистеру Сингеру, — проворчал Тим, — уточню, действительно ли Сэм Винчестер входит в наш круг.

Джейсон только нагло ухмыльнулся и потянулся за пачкой сигарет.

Их ожидало интересное сотрудничество.

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлер: описываемое восстание из могил подразумевает отсылку к комикс-канону «Бэтмена» – Джейсон воскрес в собственной могиле спустя полгода после похорон, выбрался на поверхность, дошёл до дороги – и его сбила машина. Водитель отвёз его в больницу, где Джейсон провёл ещё полгода-год, в зависимости варианта канона (доребут или ребут), после чего вышел из комы и сбежал. Ходил по городу в состоянии зомби, жил на улицах, и таким его подобрала Талия. Разум в нём проснулся только после того, как Талия столкнула его в Яму Лазаря.  
> Этих событий не было в полнометражке – согласно её сюжету, Ра'с аль Гул забрал тело Джейсона из морга в Сараево, окунул в Яму Лазаря, после чего Джейсон ожил – и сбежал, не будучи в здравом уме.  
> По сюжету комикса Джейсона вернула Мультивселенная. Вполне вероятно, что таким манером в ту ночь к жизни вернулся не только Джейсон – материи Вселенных сдвинулись капитально из-за вмешательства Супербой-Прайма (события комикса Infinite Crisis).


End file.
